1. Field of the Invention
Dry Wall Outlet Box Locator and Cutter Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern construction practice the electrical outlet boxes and associated conduit is installed in permanent positions in the framing of a building which may be either studs or joists. After such installation sheets of dry wall are permanently secured to the studs or joints. A troublesome problem and one that requires time consuming measurements that may be subject to error is to locate openings in the dry wall sheets that will be transversely aligned with the interiors of the outlet boxes when the dry wall sheets are permanently secured to the framing. Occassionally errors will be made in locating such openings, and the dry wall sheets will either have to be discarded or the positions of the outlet boxes changed to coincide with the erroneously located opening. In either event a substantial amount of time is wasted in correcting the situation and with a substantial expense to the builder or contractor.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an assembly that eliminates the above-mentioned problem by removably inserting a device in the framing supported outlet box that will register the center thereof on a sheet of dry wall when the later is temporarily positioned in the position it will permanently occupy relative to the outlet box, and the center registered on the dry wall sheet serving to align a cutting tool which may be used manually to cut an opening in the dry wall sheet that will be transversely aligned with the interior of the outlet box when the drywall sheet is permanently secured to the framing.